1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank holding device and more particularly pertains to a device to hold a tank in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to hold tanks is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to hold tanks previously devised and utilized for the purpose of holding tanks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe tank holding device that allows a user to securely hold a tank in an upright position during transport.
In this respect, the tank holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose holding a tank in an upright position during transport.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tank holding device which can be used for holding a tank in an upright position during transport or storage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.